1.Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to window blinds, and more particularly to a light shielding structure adapted to be used for a vertical blind, wherein the light shielding structure can improve the effect of shielding light.
2.Description of Related Art
Various types of window coverings are available on the market, and the window coverings which have slats can be classified into two types according to the arrangement of the slats, including vertical blinds and horizontal blinds. However, no matter for what types of window coverings, gaps tend to be left between the covering and the window frame, which may cause the problem of light leakage.
Take a vertical blind for example; it includes a headrail to be installed at a top edge of a window frame or on a wall, wherein a plurality of slats are arranged along a long axis of the headrail in a vertically hanged manner. The slats can be turned in response to the control of an adjusting mechanism, by which to perform the function of shielding light or allowing light to come in. In order to ensure the smoothness in turning the slats, a conventional vertical blind leaves a narrow gap between a bottom surface of the headrail and a top edge of the slats, so that the slats do not contact with the headrail while being turned. However, no matter the vertical blind is closed to shield light or is open to allow light to come in, the gap left between the bottom surface of the headrail and the top edge of the slats is likely to cause a light leakage.